JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Death March
by Carmander
Summary: Part nine to JoJo. Contains new protagonist, takes on gang of stand users. No need for knowledge of series. Rated T because reasons.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1- The Black Parade

"Dialogue"

Narration

_Thoughts_

_**Stand cry**_

**Stand name**

Transition

XOXOXO

"Hey Josh!" yelled a happy voice from behind.

"Hey Carson" I said as he ran up to me.

Carson had blue hair and blue eyes. His hair was wavy and parted to the left. He was wearing a light blue t-shirt and a black unzipped jacket. He had on grey pants and was wearing white shoes.

"You ready for that history quiz today?" Carson asked.

"Yeah, it's on the holy corpse, I know a lot about that" I said.

"I know, it's kind of unfair" he admitted.

_It's not that unfair, I just have family members that know about it._

"It kind of is, I guess" I said.

"Well, I hope I pass" he said.

"Hey, I know you will" I comforted.

"Thanks man" he thanked me.

When we got to history, we took our seats. After that a substitute teacher came into the classroom.

He had brown eyes, and brown hair. His hair was shaggy. He had on a black t-shirt. He also had on blue jeans and black and grey shoes.

"My name is . You guys have a quiz today, so I'll pass that out and you can begin '' he informed us.

His voice was raspy, and creepy. Almost like he was sick. Then I saw something behind him, it looked like a person. It had a black core, and grey arm guards that had small spikes on them. It had grey eyes and what looked to be a black crown. His legs had what looked to be grey shin guards with tiny spikes on them as well. It gave off an eire effect. I then felt a little sleepy as it passed by me. He then passed out the quiz and we started. Once we finished the quiz he said we could do what we wanted.

"That sub's creepy" said Carson.

"No shit" I said.

"When he passed by me I kind of felt sleepy" he informed me.

"Same thing happened with me," I said.

"Weird" he said.

"Did you see a person follow behind him when he walked by?" I asked.

"No, why?" he said.

I then raised my hand. Then the teacher called on me.

"Do you have a stand?" I asked.

"You can see my stand?" asked.

"Yeah, but what's its name?" I asked.

"It's name is Sleep" he responded.

"What are you talking about?" Carson questioned.

"I'll tell you later" I responded.

"Are you also a part of Host?" he asked.

"What's that?" I asked.

"It's a stand organization that pulls off crimes" he answered.

"Then you're a criminal" I said.

"Yeah, so?" he asked.

"**The Black Parade**!" I yelled as I jumped from my seat.

As I said that a humanoid figure appeared. It was black and had a skull fused with a white marching band hat. He also had white horizontal stripes going across his chest. He had fingerless gloves that have metal skulls on them. His bottom half consisted of black legs with black shoes. His stomach had a flat red skull on it. The skull on its stomach looked like it was covered in blood.

"**Sleep**!" he yelled.

The stand came out again. I then began to feel sleepy again.

"My stand can make my opponents feel drowsy, making them easier targets" he said.

"Thanks" I said.

"What?!" he yelled.

"You gave away your stand's ability" I said smiling.

_My stand and ability can give you the feeling of dying, but you don't die._

then stopped moving, but was still standing and breathing.

"You can't hear me, but my stand gives you the sensation of death until it stops using its ability. You won't die though, putting you in constant agony" I said.

"By the way, you can call me JoJo" I said.

"_**ORA ORAORAORAORAORAORA ORA!**_" Yelled **The Black Parade **while punching him.

"It's drawback is that you can't die by his hands," said.

"So I can keep hitting you over and over again, which is a blessing,"I said.

's face was bloodied and he lay on the ground. He then sat up and looked at me. Then **Sleep** came at me trying to punch me, but **The Black Parade **caught its hand and threw it at a wall. The impact knocked out .

XOXOXO

A/N:

So that's the first chapter. The main JoJo is OP, so that's fun. Now to the stats.

Stand:**The Black Parade** (album by My Chemical Romance.)

Stand Master: Joshua Joestar.

Stand Stats:

Power:A

Speed:A

Durability:B

Potential:A

Range:C

Precision: A

Stand: **Sleep** (song by My Chemical Romance.)

Stand master: .

Stand stats:

Power:C

Speed:B

Durability:C

Potential:B

Range:A

Precision:A

Anyway, Goodbye!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2- Africa

XOXOXO

_I need to look into this Host thing. Before that I need to inform Carson of what stands are._

"So, Carson, about that stand thing" I said.

"Yeah?" he questioned.

"Stands are the physical personification of one's soul. Not everyone has a stand. Only stand users can see stands, only stands can hurt stands, and any damage done to a stand reflects over to the stand user" I explained.

"Hmm… interesting," he answered.

"I know it's hard to believe, but you'll understand soon" I said.

"What does that mean?" Carson asked.

"Your last name is Zeppeli, so you'll have a stand soon" I said.

And so we went home. Carson and I walked home together because we live close to each other. But someone walked in our way.

"You had an encounter with someone from Host, didn't you?" the figure asked.

"Yeah, so?" I questioned.

"I'm gonna have to kill you and your friend here because you know of Host" he said.

"**Chains**!" he yelled.

"**The Black Parade**!" I yelled.

**Chains **had a gold body with gold chains hanging off of his torso. His arms had chains coming from its shoulders. Its legs had chains coming off of them as well. His head was a mass of chains with one eye exposed.

**Chains** shot out chains from his arms and they wrapped around **The Black Parade. **Not only could **The Black Parade **not move, he couldn't use his ability. The chains started crushing **The Black Parade** and, by extension, me.

"**Africa**!" Carson yelled.

As he said that, a cloud appeared. The cloud was royal blue and it had rain drops falling from it. **Chains** tried to use it chains to capture **Africa**, but to no avail. Then **Africa** flew over **Chains** and the rain turned into hail hitting **Chains.** The figure was getting bruised, but wouldn't die. Then **Chains **blew at **Africa**, and it blew it away. During this the chains around **The Black Parade** disappeared. Then I used his ability to make it feel like our opponent was dying over and over again. Then **Africa** made one big ice chunk and hit the dude on the head.. Then our opponent fell to the ground and I ran to him and grabbed his collar and shook him. Then he woke up.

"What is Host?!" I asked.

"I'll never tell" he said with venom in his voice.

"You tried to kill me and Carson, why!?" I yelled.

"You learned about Host" he said.

"What do they do?!" Carson yelled.

"They know that they're better than people who don't have stands, so they kill them and everyone in their way" he said.

"They also distribute stand enhancers to stand users" he added.

"So drugs and murders?!" screamed Carson while kicking the dude in the ribs.

"And much more" he wheezed out.

"That's horrible," I said.

"You won't beat anyone else in Host" he said happily.

"We have to stop it, I'm not losing to anyone until Host is put down" I said.

"You can't beat the stand enhancers" he taunted.

"We have to!" yelled Carson.

"Just know, you'll lose if it's just you two" he said.

"What?" I asked.

Then chains came flying towards the guys neck. It held him up and spun him fast, breaking his neck.

"He killed himself after he said something about Host" said Carson.

"Maybe he didn't, maybe it was a different member and his stand ability" I suggested.

"That might be true" admitted Carson.

_So, stand users sell drugs and kill non stand users. That and more that they do, scary._

Then a guy jumped down from a short building and landed in front of us. He wore a red baseball cap and had on a white t-shirt. He had on blue jeans and blue shoes. He looked about sixteen to seventeen years of age.

"Hello there" he said

"General Kenobi" said Carson.

"Finally someone who got the reference!" he cheered with glee.

"Anyway, I wanted to thank you for taking that guy down, he started following me. Then he saw you two and lost to you" he said.

"So I wanted to join your little band of misfits" he added.

"How do we know we can trust you?" I asked.

"**Glory**!" he yelled.

His stand appeared. It looked like a superhero. It had a cape, and was in colorful spandex. Wore its underwear on the outside. It's main color was blue with a little bit of red here and there.

"His ability lets him use the ability of other stands" he informed us.

"You just told us your stand ability" I said confused.

"Yup, who tells other people their stand ability?" he asked.

"Fair point" said Carson.

"So, what's your name?" I asked.

"It's Ashton" he said.

"We got a mega white boy!" Carson screamed.

"Carson, not cool" I said.

"C'mon Josh, it was kind of funny" he said.

"Still, it was disrespectful" I said.

"Nah it's cool" said Ashton.

XOXOXO 

A/N:

So that's that chapter done. Also stand stats!

Stand name: Africa(by Toto)

Stand user: Carson Zeppeli

Strength:D

Speed:A

Durability: A

Potential:C

Range:A

Precision: E

Stand name: Chains(By Nick Jonas)

Stand user:(unnamed)

Strength:A

Speed:B

Durability:A

Potential:E

Range:C

Precision:E


End file.
